It Began With a Fortune Cookie
by Lina Hino
Summary: Ok peeps I still have a crapload of chapters for this fic and it's almost done. Yeah I got 35 chapters of this story. Give it a try. There's lots of twists in it. Chapter 8-20 updated
1. Chapter 1: Watched

It began with a Fortune Cookie  
  
Chapter 1: Watched  
  
Angel was at Oriental Inn with her best friends celebrating her 16th birthday 2 weeks late.  
  
"I want Chicken Curry." Rick, her long time crush whined.  
  
"Well I want the Chicken Chowmein." She retorted.  
  
"Nick and Samantha weren't kidding when they said that you two argue like a married couple." Rose, Angel's best friend in the whole world, said.  
  
Angel blushed at Rose's statement but just continued on with her argument. The two squabbled like a married couple for 5 minutes over what she was going to order for everyone.  
  
"Ready to order?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Yes, we'd like to have Shrimp Fried Rice, Sweet and Sour Pork, and your Chicken Chowmein." Angel said while giving Rick the 'I win' look.  
  
The friends ate their food and were opening their fortune cookies.  
  
Angel's read 'Someone new will come and love you'  
Rose's read 'Watch out you have much work to do'  
Edgar's read 'Something will happen that will lighten your spirits  
and Rick's read 'Time is the important essence'  
  
Later that night Angel told Rick that she liked him. After that she was depressed for a reason and went into her anime collection and watched Yu Yu Hakusho for 6 whole days.  
  
1 Month later . . . .  
  
It was the night before the first day of school. She was putting out her school clothes when she heard her mother walk into the house with Oriental Inn. Her and her 2 younger sisters sat down and ate with chopsticks happily. When it came to the fortune cookie she just grabbed it and placed on her dresser to eat later. When it came to 2AM she got out of her bed, for she couldn't sleep, and ate her fortune cookie as well as the left over rice. She looked at her fortune and 'Hmph' in a 'I wish it were true manner'.  
  
It read 'Someone from an unusual place that you admire will sweep you off your feet'  
  
When it came to 5 in the morning she woke up and noticed that her parents and sisters were gone. But then remembered that they were taking her sisters to Wal-Mart for some school supplies they forgot to get the night before.  
  
"Good I can get ready and not get a headache. Hello Junior year of high school." She said happily while grabbing her clothes and heading towards the shower not knowing that someone was watching.  
  
After showering she noticed that she forgot her bra and was walking back to her room with her towel around her, but when she saw what time it was she freaked.  
  
"5:55!!!!! SHIT!!!!! I'm going to be late for the bus!!!!" She yelled before stepping on the gas and running to her room and getting dressed.  
  
She was now in the bathroom brushing her teeth and brushing her hair.  
  
"No one better call me a nerd this year. If anyone calls me one I'm going to kill them." She said to the mirror before spitting.  
  
"Oh yeah talking about beating up I have to kill Tom for what he did to Edgar. Maybe that'll put my temper at ease." She said to herself while putting her mid-back length brownish/black hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Then when I get home I can watch the new Yu Yu Hakusho boxset I bought. What a day. I can't wait to come home." She said to herself as she grabbed her housekey and her bookbag.  
  
"Meow." A cute black and white kitty said.  
  
"No Patch you're an indoor cat. Plus I have to go to school. Be good ok? Bye" She said after kissing the cute cat on the bridge of its nose.  
  
As soon as the door closed and locked the person watching her jumped down from the ceiling and startled the cat. His red eyes looked at the cat that was hissing for a moment but then came up to his leg and rubbed against it. He looked back at the door and was wondering how he ended up here. He went to the door opened it and locked it behind him as he closed it. He saw a school bus stopping and got on top of it and watched his new surroundings pass by him. He heard Angel's voice and listened.  
  
"He moved? You poor baby." Rose said.  
  
"I know. You know what's strange though? Look at this fortune I opened last night." Angel said handing her best friend the fortune.  
  
"Someone from an unusual place that you admire will sweep you off your feet?" that sounds romantic but you're trying to get over Rick still." Rose said.  
  
"He was my best friend. And although he said that he liked me I know that it wouldn't work anyway. I can't believe I'm saying that. Erk! I'm going to cry again." She said.  
  
"Hey crying isn't all bad." Rose said giving her friend a tissue.  
  
"I don't need it. I hate it when I cry. It makes me feel weak." Angel said.  
  
"Hey Angel? What's wrong?" David, another friend of Angel's asked.  
  
"Nothing David. It's nothing." Angel lied.  
  
"Where's your glasses?" Rose asked.  
  
"Right here. I'm putting them on now. I was in such a hurry today. I was daydreaming while I was taking my shower and didn't snap out until I almost have taken an hour long shower." She moaned while her head hit the seat in front of her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep huh?" Rose asked.  
  
"Yup." Angel replied as her stomach growled loudly.  
  
"You didn't eat either? Dang you've must have been distracted." Rose said.  
  
"I'll just buy a bag of cheetos when we get to school. As well as a Dr. Pepper." Angel said before falling asleep.  
  
Rose awoke Angel when the bus stopped in front of the school. He jumped off the top of the bus and landed in a nearby tree. He saw a large Mexican guy hug the seemingly smaller Angel.  
  
"Nick!" She squealed.  
  
"Hey. How was your summer?" Her friend asked.  
  
"Sucked." Angel answered bluntly.  
  
"By that my guess is that you didn't get laid." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Ecchi!!!" Angel yelled hitting her friend.  
  
He smirked while watching the friends exchange greetings. He jumped down from the tree and went into the front office. He tried to sign up but growled in anger when they said he needed legal documents saying he was who he was. He turned heel and just watched the whole school day for the friends. They reminded him of his friends and himself. The bell rung and they scrambled to their homerooms to get their schedules.  
  
"Great . . . . I have Geometry honors first and it's the teacher from hell from the 9th grade." Angel muttered.  
  
As she was walking to her first class after taking the teacher's papers to the office she spotted Tom. Taking sudden interest into the darker shade of her eyes as she walked up to the brown haired teen he watched as she slammed him into the hard wall.  
  
"Fuck around with me or my friends again I'll kick your ass Reams." Angel growled.  
  
"Like you can do anything." The boy retorted.  
  
"How about I make you unable to have kids huh? I'm pissed off enough to where I want to castrate you and then burn you alive but I'll let you live so you will heed my warning." Angel said shoving the boy to her side and walking towards class.  
  
"Bitch." tom said.  
  
"Proud of it." Angel said waving back to him with her middle finger.  
  
'Too much like Yusuke.' He thought as he watched Angel walk to her math class.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Moore." She said to her math teacher.  
  
"Oh yes Ms. Hikaru I have you this year. Hopefully you'll do better than in the 9th grade. You struggled a lot." The teacher said.  
  
"I had a teacher last year that no one liked but I passed her class with A's." Angel said taking her seat in front of the teacher's desk.  
  
'Bit like Keiko.' He thought while watching from the roof the two talking.  
  
During lunch since there were so many students he walked with the crowd. He saw Angel listening to her CD player while walking towards the library. Angel was listening to her J-pop music while walking to the library when she saw something that caught her eye. A guy that looked just like a character from Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
'Man I'm obsessed with that show. I need to get to studying.' She thought as she walked onto the stairs.  
  
Following her he saw her take a seat at a table and take out her Geometry book and read it. Lunch still had thirty minutes left but Angel got up and walked out of the library and put her headphones over her ears and turned the volume up loud. Her favorite cd was in.  
  
With his good hearing he could hear the music she was listening to. Angel was walking towards her next class when she saw many couples passing by her. She felt herself tear up from this.  
  
"Why do they always have to NOT enforce the PDA rules?" He heard her whisper with a broken voice.  
  
Feeling alone she walked to where she couldn't be bothered. She pulled a notebook out of her bookbag and started to write. She was an Authoress on a popular fanfiction site and her stories consisted of romance and fluff.  
  
"When all this time I've been so hollow inside. I know you're still there." She mumbled along with her cd.  
  
When school ended he was following Angel. Angel saw that her family wasn't home and opened the door. She felt a quick breeze brush by her, which made her shiver for a moment. She went in and put her Evanescence cd into the stereo and turned the volume up as she went to change into her more comfortable clothes. As she changed a large black cat came up and rubbed itself against her leg.  
  
"Oh Luna. Hey girl. How was your day?" Angel asked petting her fat cat.  
  
The large cat meowed and then ran to the kitchen. Pulling her hair out of its ponytail and putting her silver chain around her neck she walked towards the kitchen and refilled the cat's food dish. He watched her come back into the livingroom in all black. She was in black jeans, a black shirt, black trench coat-like thing, and silver chain around her slightly pale neck.  
  
"Man I still have the feeling I'm being watched." she said to herself as Patches came onto her lap.  
  
As she petted her cat she looked up at the ceiling and saw him there. She felt herself close her eyes and scream. There was an intruder in her house. He jumped down and covered her mouth. When she opened her eyes she saw red ones looking into hers. Her scream died out as the guy removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
Little did the 16-year-old know that this guy came from somewhere her heart wished she could go to . . . . to escape her nightmare of her life. 


	2. Chapter 2: Hiei? Real? Oh my kamisama!

It began with a Fortune Cookie  
  
Chapter 2: Hiei? Real? Oh my kami-sama!!!!  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Why are you in my house?" Angel asked darkly.  
  
"I want to know how the hell I got here." The guy said.  
  
"This must be some major joke to someone up there. They must really be wanting me to have another mental breakdown." Angel moaned.  
  
"Well? How did I get here?!" He yelled.  
  
"I have no clue so don't ask." Angel retorted.  
  
There was a long moment of awkward silence.  
  
"What's your name?" Angel asked.  
  
"Why should I answer a stupid human's question?" He asked.  
  
"Because this is MY home." Angel retorted.  
  
"Hiei." He answered.  
  
"HA! He's an anime character! Nice try." Angel said with her arms across her chest.  
  
"Seriously human." Hiei growled.  
  
"Here follow me." Angel said having him follow her to her room.  
  
She grabbed her Yu Yu Hakusho boxset cover and pointed to Hiei on the box.  
  
"He's a cartoon character." Angel said.  
  
Hiei saw the box and paled. Angel noticed the paling and wondered if it had anything to do with the damn cookie she opened last night. She moaned and slapped her forehead.  
  
"This is one strange daydream people." She moaned in Japanese.  
  
"Well human! How did I get here!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"I'm thinking it was that stupid cookie. Man if those things do come true I'm never opening another one ever again." Angel moaned before sitting on the ground.  
  
"A fortune cookie took me out of the Dark Tournament?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Angel ignored the ranting fire demon. Hiei could tell that she did this often. He grabbed her wrists and threw her against the wall and demanded her to tell him how he could get home.  
  
"Like I'd know. I'm only a high school student, not a dimension theorist at a university." Angel retorted.  
  
As Hiei was about to shake the human girl in front of him the phone rang making him drop her to the ground. Angel answered the phone.  
  
"Rose I need you to come over and help me with something. And make it fast. . . . I know your parents won't be happy but this is 911 material that 911 can't handle ok?" Angel said before hanging up.  
  
'Hiei is real!!! I love this!! Wait a minute!! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!' She thought as she sat on the recliner thinking.  
  
"Do humans always take so long to think." Hiei snorted.  
  
"Yusuke doesn't think." Angel replied.  
  
Hiei shut up after that, which surprised Angel. Her doorbell went off and she answered the door to see Rose there panting.  
  
"Come in Rose. I'll get you some water. Just sit down ok?" Angel said while running to the kitchen.  
  
"This better be good because I ran all the way over here." Rose panted.  
  
"Now now, remember when I rode my bike all the way to your house in pitch darkness because I was worried that your parents beat you? Now I was sooo worried. What else can an older sister do huh?" Angel asked while coming back into the livingroom with a large glass of ice water.  
  
Rose drank the water and then looked up at her friend.  
  
"So what's the problem that 911 can't answer to? You can't get your geometry homework?" Rose asked.  
  
"Nope. Take a look to your left." Angel said.  
  
Rose turned her head to the left and saw Hiei and fell out of her seat.  
  
"I know but I screamed because he was in MY house." Angel said.  
  
"Man, what will YOUR parents say when they see a guy in this house?" Rose asked.  
  
"Dad will probably go get his shotgun, shine it, and then try to shoot him. You know how my father is." Angel said, her voice serious.  
  
"Overprotective, pervertive man." Rose said.  
  
"Yup. My mother will freak out and think I'm not so 'innocent' like I've been. Sarah will be happy and Lyndsay will be glomp attacking him. My family is soo messed up." Angel said.  
  
Hiei listened to all of this. He then got up and faced Angel.  
  
"I need to somehow register for school." He said.  
  
"NANI?!" Angel asked.  
  
"You heard me human." Hiei said.  
  
"Fine. Where's the papers I'll fill them out." She growled.  
  
Hiei handed her the papers.  
  
"Rose, lets pretend this is a fic. We need a name. And a good lie." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"I have no clues." Rose said.  
  
"Okay he'll be an exchange student from Japan. His parents are back in Japan and my family is his host family. Go get Sarah's Shonen Jumps so I can come up with a Japanese name." Angel listed.  
  
Hiei watched the two authoresses come up with his 'profile' and everything.  
  
"Man where's the issue about fire spirits?! Sarah hides the damn things all the time!!!" Angel whined while looking through all the Yu Yu Hakusho sections.  
  
"Well at least your sister collects the Shonen Jump. This is helping a bit." Rose said while looking at Angel's small name list.  
  
"Do you two usually take this long in planning a character?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Nope it takes much longer. But I already have an idea." Angel said.  
  
"Wait a minute Ang. I think we've been looking at the wrong manga series. I think it was in Shaman King. Because your sister won't shut up about it." Rose said.  
  
Angel grabbed the Jumps and nearly ripped them apart to find it. Hiei saw Angel growl in frustration and smirked as Rose tried not to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny Rose! I swear this is more difficult than my stories!!" Angel said while looking through the Japanese style comics.  
  
"How many of these does your sister have?" Hiei asked.  
  
"8 volumes so far." She replied while looking.  
  
After an hour Angel put down the Jump she was looking in and slammed her fist on the table.  
  
"Damn it! I can't find it!" She yelled.  
  
"Uh ... Angel? I found two of the first issues." Rose said.  
  
"I need an aspirin. I got a migraine now." Angel said while looking at the comics.  
  
"Man I never knew that Sarah could be addicted to such things as these." Rose said handing Angel an aspirin.  
  
"Well it IS my fault. But then she blames me for her yaoi reading." Angel muttered.  
  
"She reads yaoi? Sick." Rose said.  
  
"What's worse is she reads lemon too of yaoi. She forced me to read one and I had to keep my stomach in tact." Angel said as blue lines came to her face from the dreadful memory.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but feel pity for the human girl form hearing the things she was saying about her sister.  
  
"I got one!!!! FINALLY!!! Hono Kokoro!! Fire Spirit!" She yelled in glee.  
  
"Well I think it seems like a girls name lets continue though." rose said.  
  
"Hey its sounds masculine to me." Angel pouted as she put on Inu Yasha music.  
  
"Hi, Hono . . .." Angel went on.  
  
"Angel don't you have martial arts today?" Rose asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, why what time is it?" Angel asked while looking.  
  
"It's 5:45." Rose replied.  
  
"SHIT!!!!!! I'm going to be late!!!!" Angel yelled while running to her room to get into her gi.  
  
"Shit shit shit shit shit shit. Where's my mouth guard, my gloves, my belt, and my shin pads . . .. " Angel panicked.  
  
"Is she this forgetful all the time?" Hiei asked.  
  
"She's just been going through a hard time." Rose said.  
  
"I'll give you a ride home Rose lets go. I'll solve this prob when I get back." Angel said putting her stuff in a bag before grabbing her car keys.  
  
"You don't have your permanent." Rose said.  
  
"I don't care. Mom and dad let me." Angel said while grabbing Rose's hand.  
  
"If you want to come Hiei you can but make up your mind quick." Angel said.  
  
Hiei found amusement from watching the human girl run around trying to get her things. He went to the car and saw that Angel and Rose were ready to go. Angel dropped Rose off and was heading to her dojo.  
  
"Man today is getting stranger and stranger if not weirder." Angel said while trying to put her hair up at a red light.  
  
When she got to the dojo with Hiei behind her she had to do 30 push ups and 20 crunches for being a minute later. Hiei watched as the class laughed at her. When she was finished she joined with the rest of the class.  
  
"Today students we'll start our weapons segment. We'll start with swords. Now who here has experience with a sword or has one at home?" The sensei asked.  
  
Only three students besides Angel raised their hands.  
  
"Alex you have sword skills?" The sensei asked.  
  
"I was born in Shinjuku and for my first few years in Japanese school I took Kendo and swordsmanship classes." The boy said.  
  
"Well then how about you and, Ms. Angel do you have experience with a sword?" The sensei asked.  
  
"Not really but I know how to handle one." Angel answered hoping she could sword fight.  
  
"Okay you and Alex duel." The sensei said.  
  
The would-be opponents bowed and then unsheathed their swords.  
  
"Begin!" The sensei commanded.  
  
Although they were dull bladed swords when Angel got hit she was cut. She got back at the kid but knocking his sword out of his hands and holding the sword near his neck with a smile on her face. All the other students who were watching the duel applauded. She removed her sword form his neck and helped him up and bowed.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu." They said in unison.  
  
"There seems to be a lot of fire in you today Angel. Did you have a good day or something? You never do this well unless it's during testing?" The sensei asked.  
  
"Iie sensei." Angel replied.  
  
"Just spirited as you usually are." Sensei said.  
  
The class was near it's end when Hiei watched the students try out new stances and sparring techniques.  
  
"Now I want you all to spar in front of me so I can see if you all are prepared for testing." The sensei said.  
  
Angel was put up against the tallest boy in the class who was 2 years older than she was. Hiei silently calculated that she would be beaten but just watched as the sparing match began.  
  
The guy tried to reach out for Angel's hair but she spun and tripped the guy onto his back. She drop kicked him in the chest and waited for him to get up. The guy tried to punch her in the face but she ducked and punched him in the stomach making him stumble back and hold his stomach. The guy was able to get her in a bear hug like hold from behind. Angel closed her eyes and wrapped her leg around the guys and started fall back. When she felt the guy's hold loosen she broke away rolling forward and turned around facing the guy. Hiei was surprised at how she was able to get out of every hold. The guy was obviously worn down from using too much of his strength instead of his head to fight her. He was able to pin her but she knew what to do. She wrapped her ankle around his leg and rolled over. Now on top she punched the guy in the gut making him grunt as she got off and was ready to face him again.  
  
"Okay, Angel you did well the match is over. Arnold you have to practice more." Sensei said.  
  
Class ended and the sensei pulled Angel over. Hiei was waiting for her. Heard the sensei talk to her.  
  
"For you being the only girl in this class you fight just as well as any of the guys. But I should say girls should be taking self defense classes like you are. I was just going to say I believe you're ready to test for green. You are a very dedicated student. Here have the sword you used. Here's a bandage for that cut on your face also. I'm very surprised that you know how to use a sword also. Well that's all, have a good evening." The sensei said.  
  
"Domo arigatou gozaimasu Norm-sensei!" Angel said happily bowing to her teacher.  
  
When she got to her car she couldn't stop smiling. Hiei tapped her shoulder to remind her that he was still there.  
  
"Lets go home now." she said happily.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" He asked.  
  
"I accomplished something. I got myself a sword and I am qualified to test for green belt. I have much to be happy about." Angel said while starting to drive.  
  
"Have you came up with a name for my papers?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I did actually. How does 'Ho Kage' sound?" Angel asked.  
  
"I like it." Hiei said.  
  
"Well good. Now I just have to put that on your papers and you'll be ready to go to school." Angel said.  
  
Oh boy . . . what will happen when she gets home? 


	3. Chapter 3: Home sweet home?

It began with a fortune cookie  
  
Chapter 3: Home sweet home?  
  
When Angel got back home Hiei was surprised at how giddy she could be. When she got in the first thing she did was bounce up and down like a little girl on Christmas day.  
  
"Mommy Daddy look what Sensei Norm gave me!!" She said with glee showing her new sword off.  
  
"Wow Ang-a-lious you got yourself a sword." Her father said hugging her.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Guess what?" Angel said.  
  
"What?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I can test for green now!! And I kicked Alex's butt as well as Arnold's today." Angel said.  
  
"Alright!" Her mother said hugging her.  
  
"So you beat up guys again. Was it fun? Was there blood?" Sarah asked.  
  
"When it came to the sword duel there was." Angel said.  
  
"Angel who's he?" Lyndsay asked pointing to Hiei.  
  
"Oh this is the exchange student we got. They couldn't get Gade because she missed too much schooling in Thailand so they brought us a guy from Japan ain't that neat?" Angel asked.  
  
"A guy huh? Didn't we specify that we DON'T have a guy student?" Her father asked sternly.  
  
"Father you're being rude." Angel said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey Chrisy Jr." Her uncle said coming into the livingroom.  
  
"Hi Uncle Frank. Didn't I tell you not to call me Chrisy Jr.? I mean sure I look like my mom but still." Angel said in a slight scold.  
  
"Tom, I didn't specify anything." Her mother said to her father.  
  
"Oy! I'm going to my room you two can argue." Angel said going to her room.  
  
"Are your parents always like that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No. On some occasions me and Sarah retreat into here while they do the lovey dovy married couple thing. But it's worse 10 fold at school." Angel said.  
  
"I see." Hiei said while watching Angel remove her belt and letting her gi jacket fall to the ground.  
  
"That feels better. Now to just sit in front of the AC and everything in the world will be ok. But I have to finish this." She said while taking the papers and finishing them.  
  
Hiei watched her as she finished filling the papers out. Her handwriting was small but neat, it looked professional and he knew it could pass for his 'mother's' handwriting.  
  
"Por Fin!" She happily said and handed Hiei the papers.  
  
"You write a lot don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yup. Many people say I should be a writer for how much I do." Angel replied.  
  
"You got homework?" Her mother asked after knocking.  
  
"I already did it mom." Angel replied.  
  
"Good. So how were your first set of 4 teachers?" Her mom asked sitting in the computer desk chair.  
  
"They were ok. I did get Mrs. Moore for Geometry and I don't wanna take it if she's the teacher." She whined.  
  
"Just be tolerant like you always are." Her mother said.  
  
"Mom, she's a senile old woman who has a MAJOR corncob up her ass. You want to know what she said to me? She said that 'Hopefully I do better than in the 9th grade'. I hate teachers like that." Angel said.  
  
"Just be the tolerant lady I taught you to be." Her mother said.  
  
"Hai Ka-chan. But then I do have to tolerate at least another 16 years of school after I graduate." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"Why 16?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I might become a Veterinarian or a doctor. Medical school alone is 10 years and then theirs the university which is a 4 years and community college which is 2." Angel replied.  
  
"A lot of schooling." Hiei said.  
  
"But remember what I said Angel." Her mother said.  
  
"A guy isn't going to get in my way. Plus I ain't marrying any soldier." Angel said darkly.  
  
"Just saying. Remember what we talked about the other day." Her mother said walking out of the room.  
  
"Me, fall in love with some guy? Ha! There no decent men out there anymore they're merely little boys wanting nothing but a good feel on a girl these days." Angel muttered while putting her stuff back in her bookbag.  
  
"That's true." Hiei said confirming her saying.  
  
"You haven't seen what one guy did to me 3 years ago. God I still want to kill him." She said while balling her fists.  
  
"You're a man-hater?" Hiei asked.  
"Sorta." Angel said with a smirk.  
  
"You look menacing with that look." He said.  
  
"Rick said that too." She said the smirk fading.  
  
"Angel!!!!!" She heard her cousin yell.  
  
"Oh no! Shit! She's here!" Angel freaked.  
  
"Who?" Hiei asked.  
  
"My cousin." Angel said.  
  
"Angel! Oh who's the hottie?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Doh!" Angel smacked her forehead.  
  
"Huh Angel? What happened to Rick I thought you liked him." Jasmine said.  
  
"Rick moved away. Why do I have to answer that to everyone? This is Ho he's the exchange student from Japan that came in earlier today. And Jasmine he's the type that don't like forward girls ok. I did the questions you'd usually ask poor unsuspecting guys okay?" Angel said.  
  
"Man Angel you ruin my fun. You need to live a little." Jasmine said.  
  
"Nick says I need a good laying but I hate it when people say that." Angel muttered.  
  
"Well you'll loose your virginity soon. You won't be the squabbling maiden who hates guys and think that they're the scum of the universe." Jasmine said.  
  
Hiei saw the pitiful look on Angel's face when her cousin said that.  
  
"You don't have to make me sound like the bad person here you know." Angel said.  
  
"Oh did I hurt your feelings by saying that?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"My father taught me that I am my own person and I don't have to depend on some guy to care for me. I learned many valuable facts from my father. I'm following what I learned. And if that means I'm going to be a squabbling maiden for the rest of my life, although I planned on motherhood, I'll take it as my duty." Angel yelled to her cousin.  
  
"So Ho . . . how do you like the US so far?" Jasmine asked Hiei.  
  
"It's ok." He bluntly said while looking at a peeved Angel.  
  
Jasmine elbowed Angel sharply in the ribs. Angel hissed like a cat for her to stop.  
  
"Whoa ok I'll leave you alone." Jasmine said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Jasmine left the room. Angel punched a wall. Hiei saw a hole in the wall when she removed her fist. He saw a bit of blood.  
  
"That girl. Is so uncontrollable. She doesn't know when to shut her big trap." Angel said, anger marks popping up all over her head.  
  
"By the way you're reacting your cousin knows things that she should have kept her trap shut on." Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
"She hasn't been betrayed by many people to understand when to and when not to speak." Angel said while turning to face him.  
  
"Seems that we have one thing in common." Hiei said.  
  
"What's that oh mighty fire demon?" Angel joked.  
  
"We don't hand out our trust on a platter." Hiei said ignoring her mockery.  
  
"Hey Angel. I wanna hear your Lil' Kim CD." Jasmine said.  
  
"Hey Ally came up with a routine for 'Jump Off'." Angel said while handing her cd to her cousin.  
  
"Did she saw you?" She asked.  
  
"I would NEVER do such dancing." Angel said with a blush.  
  
"As you would say. 'I have no figure to be doing that plus it is total advertising and I ain't not piece of meat for some guy.'" Jasmine said.  
  
"Just like I stated. You have good memory Jas." Angel said with a smile.  
  
Her cousin left her room yet again and she plopped onto her bed next to Hiei who was sitting at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Today was sure strange. For one you some how got here and now you have to live here with me." Angel said with her eyes closed.  
  
"I need to get back to where I was." Hiei said.  
  
"I'll try to help you." Angel said.  
  
Hiei looked at the calm girl next to him. She looked at peace just lying there.  
  
"I have a question." Angel said.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Do you EVER tell Yukina you're her bro?" Angel asked sitting up and looking at him.  
  
"I was thinking of telling her after the Dark Tournament." Hiei said.  
  
"That's good. If I had a brother I'd want to know. No matter what he did." Angel said.  
  
Right then Angel's baby sister came in with a lighter and headed towards the candle she gave her for her birthday.  
  
"What are you doing?" Angel asked.  
  
"Lighting the candle." Lyndsay said.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You'll burn yourself. And haven't you learned. Never touch matches or play with lighters? Now give me that." Angel said.  
  
Hiei watched the two sisters fight over the lighter.  
  
"I wanna light the candle!" Lyndsay whined.  
  
"Indian giver!!! This is my candle now!" Angel yelled while squeezing her sister's small hand.  
  
"OW!!! I'm telling mom!!" Lyndsay cried before running out of the room.  
  
"Great the little brat is going to get me in trouble." Angel muttered while lighting her candle.  
  
Hiei saw how much she liked the flame.  
  
"You're a Pryo-maniac. Aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"Loved fire since I was a child." Angel said as her mother came into the room.  
  
"Lyndsay was playing with the lighter and she knows better so I squeezed her hands so she wouldn't burn herself." Angel said.  
  
"I wanted to hear the story from you. Lyndsay go clean your room it's a mess." Angel's mom said.  
  
"BUT MOM!!!" Lyndsay whined while jumping onto Angel's bed and glomping onto Hiei.  
  
"Ho-san please tell Angel to stop being mean to me." The youngest sister whined to the fire demon.  
  
"She wasn't being mean. You would have been burnt." Hiei said to the 9-year-old.  
  
Lyndsay went out of the room.  
  
"She's the annoying one isn't she?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Annoying ain't the word." Angel said while getting her clothes out for tomorrow.  
  
"You need clothes don't you?" She asked while sitting back on her bed.  
  
"Yeah." Hiei said.  
  
"Black is all you'll wear huh?" She asked.  
  
"You know a store where they sell black clothes?" HE asked.  
  
"Do I? Of course I do but mom won't let me buy things in there." Angel said while taking her wallet out.  
  
"Is the store expensive?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Why do you think I'm checking my wallet?" Angel asked.  
  
Hiei went to her mom and told her he needed clothes and that Angel was going to help. Her mom dropped them off at the mall.  
  
"Hot Topic." Angel said pointing to the store.  
  
"How much money do you have?" Hiei asked.  
  
"So much money that I could buy myself a lot of boxsets but this is more important." Angel said.  
  
The two got themselves black clothes and then called her mom to pick them up.  
  
"Nice haul I would say. Now I can freak my friends out when I got to school sometime." Angel said looking at her super baggy black pants that had chains on it.  
  
"But those are guy pants." Hiei said.  
  
"So. I can fit into them." Angel said while putting her things away.  
  
"Where am I sleeping?" Hiei asked.  
  
"In here. I don't trust anyone with you." Angel said serious.  
  
Hiei saw the serious look in her eyes and knew if he argued with her it would be a draw. Angel sat down at her computer and let Patches jump onto her lap.  
  
"No Patch you'll burn yourself you silly kitty." Angel said kissing her kitty on the head.  
  
Hiei saw how endearing she could be next to the facade she showed in school and at Jujitsu.  
  
"Why do you play someone different at school and at your martial arts class?" He asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand probably but if I showed my true self people would think I was some hyped up girl who is too happy or too sweet. And people would take for granted my kindness." Angel said while nuzzling her kitty.  
  
"Angel! Ho! Time for dinner!" Her mother yelled.  
  
"Coming!!" Angel yelled.  
  
Hiei and everyone got to the table to eat.  
  
"YAY!!!!! LASAGNA!!!!" ^.^ Angel said happily before digging in.  
  
"So Ho tell us about your family." Angel's mom said.  
  
"My parents are divorced." Hiei answered.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?" Sarah asked.  
  
"A sister." Hiei replied.  
  
"How old is she?" Lyndsay asked.  
  
"She's Angel's age." Hiei said.  
  
Dinner was over and Angel was slaving in the kitchen cleaning. Hiei watched her clean the kitchen humming to herself. She was being VERY through. Hiei sat down in the livingroom and talked with her uncle, aunt, and father. It was very interesting. These humans were very easy to get along with in his opinion. He had a conversation in Japanese with Angel's father. He was a nice man in Hiei's opinion. When Angel finished she didn't show any sign of it and went to her room and turned her CD player on. 


	4. Chapter 4: Singing Heart and soul

It began with a fortune cookie  
  
Chapter 4: Singing heart and soul  
  
"Where's Jasmine and Angel?" Frank, Angel's uncle and Jasmine's father asked.  
  
When they heard the loud music the location of the two was given away. Hiei swiftly went to the open door to see the cousins talking dirty things and trying out dance steps.  
  
"Now I think we can try it out from the start. You ready Angel? I'm going to make a real fool out of you." Jasmine said smugly.  
  
"No one's in here so I'll try hard NOT to make a fool out of myself." Angel said.  
  
"Wait I want to hear this song first." Jasmine said.  
  
"I love this one." Angel said, as she was about to sing along with it.  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
(So much more)  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
  
(Return to me salvation)  
  
I WANT TO DIE!!  
  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ?  
Tourniquet?  
My suicide?  
  
"Morbid girl geesh." Jasmine said.  
  
"Hey trying to commit suicide 3 times helps you know. Being stabbed in the back by so many people makes you tend to want to die." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"I like this song too." Jasmine said.  
  
Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
((God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the lights  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
((God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the lights  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin?  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
Ooh  
  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the lights  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the lights  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the lights  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
"I wonder how your parents let you listen to this kind of music. It has that message in it that says die." Jasmine said.  
  
"I like this kind of music. It drowns out the agony." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"Are you two done?" Hiei asked startling the two girls.  
  
"Good thing I didn't play that song next." Angel muttered to Jasmine.  
  
"We're finished. And as usual the songbird of the family did a good job." Jasmine said patting Angel on the back.  
  
"Jasmine." Angel said embarrassed.  
  
"Say no more. I'm leaving! Bye!" Jasmine said and closed the door behind.  
  
"I knew I should have closed that damn door." Angel said.  
  
"That wasn't so bad for a human." Hiei said.  
  
"Gee thanks Mr. Enthusiastic." Angel said sarcastically.  
  
"It's nearly midnight I think we need to get to sleep." He said.  
  
"Right. Well let me go get the blow up mattress." Angel said and left the room.  
  
Hiei knew it was going to take a while and looked around the room. He found a piece of paper that seemed interesting.  
  
'People say that life is full of mystery. Pfff right and I'm the happy fucken Easter bunny. Anyway all I have to say for wisdom is that life blows. Because the people around you will stab you in the back to where you have an emotional and mental breakdown blow your parents money on counseling and drugs to where you're delusion to think that the world is fine. Well whoever finds this and reads this all this human being has to say is this.. . The only thing to look forward to is death. Because all your life people are just going to hate you. Harsh? I know it is. I learned that when I was 11 ok. And now 5 years later on my 16th year of living in this hell I have things to say. If you see someone you hate in your class or something. Don't hesitate to say 'fuck you asshole' because being mean and rotten to them will make them finally understand how you feel. Now that you have found this letter write at least 5 copies of this and give it to people who are important to you. Spread the love as they say.'  
  
Hiei couldn't help but smirk in amusement at this. He put it back under the mattress of her bed before she came back into the room with a large blow up air mattress.  
  
"Here we go. Man it took so long to pump this damn thing up." Angel said with a smile.  
  
She put clean sheets on it and gave Hiei 2 pillows and a blanket.  
  
I'm going to go change so you can change in here." Angel said grabbing her pjs and running out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"Good thing we went shopping or I'd have nothing TO change in." Hiei said to himself.  
  
Moments later he heard a gentle knock and opened the door to see Angel there in a long shirt and short shorts.  
  
"Well I got some extra school supplies and all that so don't worry about things like that. They'll be issuing lockers tomorrow so don't' worry about a bookbag and lugging your books around." Angel said while stretching over Hiei to pull on the light switch on her ceiling fan.  
  
Hiei saw something that VERY much affected him. A small draft 'convienately' moved the long shirt out a bit. He only saw a little bit when Angel turned the light off. He felt heat on his cheeks and wondered why. He heard the bed next to him creek and they heard blankets move.  
  
"Good night Hiei." Angel said facing the wall and cuddling to her fluffy pillow.  
  
"Night." He said before falling asleep.  
  
Author's Notes: Ohhh bad Hiei!!! Naughty boy!!! Looking up a young girl's shirt. Well stay tuned for Chapter 5. 


	5. Chapter 5: MEEP!

It began with a fortune cookie  
  
Chapter 5: MEEP!!!!!  
  
"MEEP!!!!! MOM SARAH'S GLOMPING ME!!!" Angel yelled while trying to get her now clinging middle sister off her hips.  
  
"Angel don't go!!!" Lyndsay cried now hugging her legs.  
  
"MEEP!!!!!" Angel said before falling to the ground.  
  
Hiei came out of her room to see her on the kitchen floor with her sisters clinging to her. @ . @ X . X could describe what her eyes expressed.  
  
"Meep. Help get these two off me Ho they're cutting off my air supply." Angel horsed.  
  
"Get off your sister. You're going to kill her." Hiei said.  
  
"YAY!!!! Then I'll be oldest." Sarah said and then clung tighter.  
  
"WAH!!!! MOM SARAH'S TRYING TO KILL ANGEL!!!" Lyndsay cried after she let go of her eldest sister.  
  
"That didn't help Ho." Angel wheezed.  
  
"Sarah let go of your sister right now." Their mother came in.  
  
"You're a life saver mom! I love you!! Thank you, you saved me from death!!" Angel said hugging her mom and then punched Sarah in the shoulder.  
  
The oldest and 2nd oldest then faced each other with glares.  
  
"Wanna fight Nii-chan?" Sarah said on purpose.  
  
"No do YOU want to fight? Cause you'll sure loose." Angel retorted.  
  
"No fighting this morning. Ho and Angel are going to be late for school." Their mother said.  
  
"That's right! Go get dressed Ho, the bus will be coming in 25 minutes." Angel said before stuffing a toaster strudel in her mouth.  
  
When Hiei came back out he saw Angel picking some of the sweet filling that fell on her plate up with her finger and sucked on her finger.  
  
"You look good in that." Angel said not knowing how sensual she looked with her finger innocently in her mouth.  
  
"Hurry up and eat something before the bus comes." Lyndsay said glomping onto the fire demon.  
  
Hiei looked at the youngest child and knew that she didn't care what the others said to her on how annoying she was. He took a seat next to Angel and had a toaster strudel also. Angel had made another one for her and was eating it.  
  
"These hit the spot. Nice and hot with the cinnamon taste." Angel said taking a small bite and having a bit of the filling on her lip.  
  
Sarah and Lyndsay started to crack up at this, which caught Hiei's attention. He saw what they were cracking up at and took a napkin.  
  
"Hey Angel." He said.  
  
"What?" Angel asked turning to face him.  
  
It was a good thing that her father had went to work early and that her mother was getting ready for work in her room. Hiei took the napkin, got really close to Angel's face and wiped the filling off her lip. This caused her to blush seriously as Sarah smirked and Lyndsay was laughing. Hiei saw Angel's deep blush and looked away. The two finished their breakfast and were walking towards the bus when they saw it driving away.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Angel yelled.  
  
It was a substitute driver today and they had came early. Hiei saw Angel running as fast as she could to try and get the driver's attention . . . well that was until she slipped on the wet cement and was falling back. Hiei sped forward and caught her before she fell. She felt soft as she roughly landed into his arms.  
  
"Gomen!" She said quickly while looking at the bus that was going down the rode.  
  
"Where's the next stop?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Down there on Meep!!" She yelped when he suddenly jumped up on a tree and sped towards the next stop.  
  
Angel clung onto the fire demon as he ran towards the stop passing by the bus. He stopped at the stop after and put Angel down.  
  
"Man that HAS to be exhausting for you." Angel said with worry.  
  
"No. It's not." He said bluntly.  
  
The two got picked up and when they got to school went to the office to turn in the papers.  
  
"Here's your schedule have a nice day Mr. Kage." The secretary said.  
  
"Hello Ms. Hikaru." Dean Kennedy said with his cold voice.  
  
Angel froze in place. Instantly she thought she was in trouble.  
  
"Morning Mr. Kennedy." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"Do you like the school year so far?" The tall administrator asked.  
  
"It's ok I guess." Angel said cautiously.  
  
"Well get going I'm sure you're anxious to get to meet your teachers." The Dean said.  
  
"So true. Come one Ho. Bye!" Angel said sweetly while grabbing Hiei's arm and running off and turning a corner.  
  
"What was that for?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I hate administrators. They freak me out." Angel said.  
  
"Hey Angel!" a guy said startling Angel.  
  
"BRETT! Oh god you scared the shit out of me. Why did you do that!" Angel yelled to Tom's stepbrother.  
  
"Just wanted to see how you'd react." The kind hearted comedian said.  
  
"You nearly gave me a heartattack how's that?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well then I call it a heart wrenching performance." Brett joked.  
  
"You still in drama?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, and you still in Choir?" Brett asked.  
  
"That's my first class today." Angel said.  
  
"Can't wait huh?" Brett asked.  
  
"Can't wait for Ms. Johnson's unorganized performance scheduling? Of course." Angel said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I heard that you nearly killed Tom yesterday." Brett said.  
  
"I would have murdered him but I remembered my code of honor. I allow those who have done wrong to live for the lord gives them their just reward." Angel said.  
  
"He's scared now." Brett said.  
  
"Yeah right." Angel said.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Brett asked.  
  
"Oh this is Ho Kage, he's a foreign exchange student from Japan that we're hosting." Angel said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ho. Angel's a fun person to hang out with. She's a good kid." Brett said patting Angel on the head.  
  
"Brett." Angel whined.  
  
"Ok I'll stop. She's really reliable so if you have any problems she'll help you." Brett said before leaving.  
  
"Such a joker." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No, heavens no. He's my friend. I hang out with a lot of guys." Angel said.  
  
"I'll help you with your classes Hiei. Lets see your first class is . . . . English. It's up there. You go up the stairs and it's the third door on the right. The teacher is Mrs. Funk. She's a really nice lady as well as a easy teacher." Angel said before leaving for class.  
  
Hiei was going up the stairs when he saw Jasmine there smiling away. He was walking past her when she said hi.  
  
"Yo! What's up? I see that you're watching after my cousin. That's really sweet of you but watch out." Jasmine said before running the stairs.  
  
"Watch out for what Jasmine?" Hiei yelled.  
  
"She's a bitch who won't put up with people's shit." Jasmine yelled back while catching up with a 'hot' guy.  
  
Angel was singing in her class when she got bored. She started to write a small story.  
  
"What are you writing?" Her friend Tiffany asked.  
  
"A small romance story." Angel replied.  
  
"Let me read what you got so far." Tiffany said.  
  
The bell rung and the two friends walked towards their next class. Hiei saw Angel with a girl who was reading a piece of paper. When they got close enough for him to hear he heard something.  
  
"Aw! You are the best when it comes to writing such good romance stories. You need to become an author. This guy from another world falling into a world where a girl has lost someone. It sounds like a god send destiny." Tiffany said.  
  
"That was my idea. So you think it's actually good?" Angel asked with a gleam of happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Yes." Tiffany said parting ways with Angel.  
  
"She likes it. Then that means I have made the plot not so complex." Angel said to herself.  
  
"What plot?" Hiei asked.  
  
"A story I started writing last period. Oh! How was your class?" Angel asked.  
  
"You were right. Mrs. Funk in really nice. Her work isn't hard at all." Hiei said.  
  
"After this next class we both have lunch lets meet right here ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sure." Hiei said.  
  
"Your next class is in that building the 2nd door to your right. Mrs. Warren is a fun American history teacher. She's easy too. Have fun I have to go to Algebra II." Angel said before running off.  
  
Hiei watched her walk off and wondered why he kept looking at her. He got to American history and met the kind African American teacher. Angel was right at how nice the woman was.  
  
"Kage? Ho Kage?" Mrs. Warren asked.  
  
"Here." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh yes, I saw you walking with Angel. She was right to put you in my class." The teacher said.  
  
"Did you have her last year?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Last and this year. I teach world history for the 9th and 10th graders and honors American history for 11th and 12th graders." Mrs. Warren said.  
  
"How many teachers have taught her?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Around 27. You get 9 teachers in 9th and 10th grade. She's a very hard worker and never gives any of her teachers problems unlike other students." Mrs. Warren said.  
  
When class let out Hiei went where Angel said to meet at and saw her there with a piece of pizza.  
  
"Hiei! How was Mrs. Warren's class?" Angel asked.  
  
"You were right again." Hiei said.  
  
"I hope she didn't talk about me. It seems that you got some teachers I had or was supposed to have last year." Angel said embarrassed.  
  
"Mrs. Warren said that you're the kind of student that doesn't cause trouble." Hiei said.  
  
"Oy. How embarrassing." Angel said.  
  
"I think it's ok. Yusuke can't get along with his teachers." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey Angel!" Rose yelled.  
  
"MEEP!!!!!!!" Angel said jumping.  
  
Rose roared in laughter seeing Angel jump.  
  
"NOT FUNNY!!" Angel yelled.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Rose said while still laughing.  
  
"Hello." Hiei said.  
  
"Lunch is going to be over soon. I'll see you two later." rose said running past the two.  
  
"I'm going to get back at you Rose." Angel said.  
  
"You can't cause you love me too much sis." Rose said.  
  
"Oh really? Come on Hiei I have to get her." Angel said wrapping her arm around his as she started to run after the younger girl.  
  
"Angel!" Nick yelled.  
  
"MEEP!!!!!!" Angel said jumping back into Hiei.  
  
"Nick saved me!" Rose said happily.  
  
"Nearly giving me a heart attack." Angel said.  
  
Hiei chuckled at Angel's yelling. Right then the bell rung and the group separated.  
  
"Your next class is . . . . . . . . . . "  
  
HAHA!!!! YOU HAVE TO STAY TUNED!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Health Occupation II, Chemist...

It began with a fortune cookie  
  
Chapter 5: Health Occupation II, Chemistry, and others  
  
"Your next class is . . . .Sugoi we have a class together!" Angel said.  
  
"What class is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Health Occupations II." Angel said.  
  
"You know this teacher too?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Skills Management, and homeroom teacher." Angel said.  
  
As the two entered the classroom Mrs. Brown was in her wheelchair looking at the troublemakers.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Brown." Angel said.  
  
"Hey Angel. Oh who's this young man?" Mrs. Brown asked.  
  
"This is Ho Kage. He's an exchange student from Japan." She replied.  
  
"Knowing you you're so happy cause you can learn more about their culture and language from him." Mrs. Brown said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Angel said while taking a seat.  
  
There was one problem though . . . .  
  
"Ho Kage, Kyle Manning, Angel Hikaru, and Thomas Reams."  
  
Tom, Kyle Hiei and Angel were sharing a table. Hiei saw through the whole class that Angel was murderously glaring at Tom.  
  
"Angel." Hiei said.  
  
"Nani Ho?" Angel asked.  
  
"Your book." Hiei said.  
  
Angel signed her name on the list and then looked at Hiei. He seemed to be a WAY more pleasant sight then Tom. She moved her gaze when he turned to her. She took her story out when it came to the last half an hour of class. She started to write in it. Hiei took a small peek at her story.  
  
"Angel. Could you please take these papers to the office?" Mrs. Brown asked.  
  
"Sure." Angel said getting up and taking her passbook with her.  
  
Hiei took her piece of paper that was her story so far and read it.  
  
"Hey Ho. Watch out for her. She's a stalker." Tom said.  
  
"She had the right to scare the shit out of you." Hiei said.  
  
"You're her friend?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yes, she my hostess. I live with her." Hiei said.  
  
"I heard the female nerds are hot. So tell me everything." A boy from the next table said.  
  
"There's nothing to say. She hides under a facade because she's been stabbed in the back too much. She can kill a person with a sword and kick their ass with no remorse." Hiei said.  
  
"I love tough chicks." Another guy said.  
  
"She seems like a man-hater." Hiei said.  
  
It seemed to Hiei that Angel had a fan club that she didn't know about. When she returned the bell rung. Hiei had put her story back right before she reentered the room. He thought the story was ok. It wasn't too mushy like other romance stories are. Well there wasn't much romance yet. Just encounters that would cause the romantic impulse in females to turn. Angel gathered her things and then turned to Hiei with a smile.  
  
"Let's check. Oh you have Chemistry with me." Angel said.  
  
"Lets me guess you know the teacher too." Hiei said.  
  
"Chemistry segment in 9th grade. She's nice too." Angel said.  
  
Mrs. Crews watched all her students come in. But two stood out. One she taught 2 years before and the guy that was walking in with her whom was wearing all black. She silently thought of how cute they looked together.  
  
"Hello class and welcome to Chemistry honors. I'm your teacher Mrs. Crews. I am going to have everyone stand and introduce himself or herself. For we are all going to be working together." she said.  
  
Everyone introduced himself or herself and all was fine. Class ended and Angel along with Hiei were heading out of the class when Mrs. Crews stopped them.  
  
"How was your summer?" She asked.  
  
"It was ok." Angel said.  
  
"So how long are you to stay in our company?" Mrs. Crews asked Hiei.  
  
"For this year and probably next." He replied.  
  
"We'll talk to you later. We have to go to class." Angel said.  
  
"Bye you two." Mrs. Crews said.  
  
"Your class is in the same hall as mine but you have a different teacher. I'll see you later." Angel said while going to her class.  
  
Hiei went into the class and sat by himself. Angel sat by herself in her class as she took notes about the upcoming year in the course. When class ended the two met up and walked towards the bus loading area. Angel sat nest to Rose as he sat behind them. Angel was unusually silent. When Hiei and Angel got off she slowly walked behind the fire demon. Hiei smelled tears and turned around to see Angel's eyes watering. He got to her side and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"I was thinking on how to end my story." Angel said bluntly wiping her tears away but for them to be replaced.  
  
Hiei could see an obvious lie. When they got inside Angel went straight to her room and crawled under her bed covers. Hiei followed and sat at the foot of her bed. He wondered what brought on these sudden tears.  
  
'Crying is a weakness. It's a weakness' She kept on mentally scolding herself.  
  
Her hair had fell out of its ponytail as she sat up and the covers fell down her.  
  
"I don't know why but I feel like hell." Angel muttered while moving some of her long hair from her face.  
  
Hiei felt her forehead and felt that it was slightly warm but then also sensed a hint of spirit energy in her.  
  
"Strange you have spirit power I can sense from just touching you." Hiei said.  
  
"Serious migraine head throbbing." Angel moaned.  
  
Hiei held her close as she fell asleep. She had spiritual awareness. When her mother came home she checked her temperature and flipped.  
  
"Help me get her to the car, we have to take her to the emergency room." Her mom said.  
  
"What's her temperature?" Hiei asked.  
  
"103.5." Her mom said while taking a washcloth and placing it on Angel's damp forehead.  
  
"Mommy? My head hurts like that one time." Angel whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry we're going to the hospital just hold on." Her mom said soothingly while rubbing her head.  
  
"No. I don't want to go to the hospital. I just want to sleep." She whined.  
  
When they got to the hospital Hiei saw a doctor get Angel into a wheelchair and wheel her into an exam room with her mother following. Hiei stood up when her mom came out of the room in tears.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"They're going to get a spinal tap. I can't watch." Her mom said while sitting down.  
  
"I'll go in and give her company." Hiei said while looking at the worried 38-year-old woman.  
  
When Hiei got into the room he saw Angel in a hospital gown her back exposed and a needle about to be stabbed into her back.  
  
"This is going to hurt so try and tough it out." The doctor said.  
  
Hiei got in front of Angel to see fear in her eyes. He took her hand and watched her close her eyes. The doctor stabbed the needle into her back. She screamed as loud as she could. It hurt so badly. The doctor took the much-needed sample and then took the needle out of her back.  
  
"We're done." The doctor said.  
  
"Bastard." Hiei heard Angel mutter in between sobs.  
  
"We've analyzed your blood samples and everything. Your spinal tap will take a bit of time but from your blood. Your white blood cells are low. Does anyone in your family have anemia?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, my mom has anemia." Angel said.  
  
"Well you have severe anemia. You'll have to stay here in the hospital for the night. Just to be careful." The doctor said.  
  
"I can't do that." Angel said.  
  
Right then Angel's mom ran into the room.  
  
"My parents can't afford the bill and I can't miss any school." Angel said.  
  
"If you have to stay here you're staying." Her mom said.  
  
"But mom I hate hospitals." Angel said.  
  
"Ho do you mind staying here while I go get her things?" Her mom asked.  
  
"No I don't mind." Hiei said while helping Angel back to her wheelchair.  
  
Her mom left as they headed to a hospital room.  
  
"What has brought on this sudden illness? It's way too much like last year." Angel said to herself.  
  
"Last year?" Hiei asked.  
  
"On the week before the last of school I suddenly got a bad sinus headache turned migraine. I went to the doctor's but they said I was just having a stress fever. But then I started to have strange dreams again. I just don't get why it happens." Angel said with a weak smile.  
  
"What kind of dreams?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Premonitions of the future. People think it's weird that I have dreams like that. Empathy I guess." Angel answered.  
  
Hiei pondered after listening to Angel's answer. It took her mom an hour to get her things and come back.  
  
"Do they have you on an IV?" Her father asked coming into the room.  
  
"I-IV?!" Angel asked in a squeak.  
  
"They haven't yet huh? Yeah your forehead is hot." Her father said.  
  
"Dad they had to give me a spinal. It hurt really bad." Angel said.  
  
"Let me see if they did it right." Her father said moving her hospital gown to look at the area.  
  
"They did it wrong. No wonder why you screamed so loud. Your mother said you were screaming bloody murder." Her father said.  
  
"It hurt really bad daddy. You know I have a greater hate and fear of needles now." Angel said.  
  
"The toughest girl but has the weakness of needles. How strange." Her father said.  
  
"Dad." Angel said sternly while giving him a glare.  
  
Hiei chuckled at her stubbornness that she was showing to her father.  
  
"I'm not going to be no dang pin cushion like last time I came to this guto." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah last time you came here they had to try 4 times before using the butterfly needle." Her mom laughed.  
  
"I was in complete agony and you're laughing about it?! What kind of parent are you?!" Angel yelled.  
  
"I was thinking of staying the night but knowing you you'll think I'm babying you so I'll just go back home. Maybe Ho will stay with you." Her mom said.  
  
"I'll stay here to keep her company." Hiei said.  
  
"Arigatou Ho-kun, demo . . . " Angel trailed.  
  
"No boy is going to stay the night in here with my daughter." Her father said sternly.  
  
Angel felt herself get angry. Her knuckles turned white as she tried to contain the anger.  
  
"Father, I am no damsel in distress. I can protect myself and who in their right mind would want to attack me when I can make any guy inpotent and hurt in any bodily way? I can take care of myself." Angel said in the hint of betrayal.  
  
Angel's father seemed to look hurt from the truth she spoke in the way that she was being treated like a child when she is nearly her own woman. Hiei saw that Angel and her father have the same temperament, which made them clash at times. Her parents left leaving her and Hiei alone.  
  
"God man. My parents think of me as their baby girl still. I'm nearly old enough to move out. First it was the driving thing, turning 16, and now the whole overprotectiveness that's beyond what it was! I'm so sick and tired of it." Angel said.  
  
"You should be thankful." Hiei said.  
  
"I'll be thankful when they stop thinking I'm still 9." Angel growled.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"What's so damn funny youkai?" She asked.  
  
"You ranting on how they treat you like a child still." Hiei said.  
  
Angel crossed her arms over her chest and then turned her head away from the fire demon. She 'hmph'ed and then turned the TV onto adult swim to watch TV. Hiei was about to talk to her but when he turned to face her he saw her asleep. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and took her blankets and brought them up to her chin.  
  
**Written in the middle of the night**  
  
"Awww how sweet." The character's best friend said as the blushing teen explained what happened when the guy took care of her.  
  
STAY TUNED!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: 2 weeks later

It began with a fortune cookie  
  
Chapter 7: 2 weeks later  
  
Angel was sleeping peacefully on the nice Saturday morning. Hiei was sleeping also. What woke the two up was a loud crash from her closet. Angel jumped up and saw Patches next to the closet meowing pitifully. Angel ran to the closet and saw that everything collapsed. Her family wasn't home so she started to get things out of the closet. She heard the meowing of her bigger cat come from under the pile of clothes and games.  
  
"Hold on Luna I'll get you out." Angel said while throwing things onto her computer chair.  
  
Hiei heard the crash and sat up when he saw Angel throwing things out calling for her black cat. He heard the cat's muffled meow and knew that the poor cat was caught under the stuff. Angel was frantically pulling things out. Hiei came up next to her and helped her. When they saw black fur they stopped.  
  
"Luna." Angel said grabbing the cat and nuzzling it before checking for injuries like what a veterinarian does at the normal check up.  
  
Seeing how professional she seemed and how experienced she looked as her fingers pressed into the cat's stomach and looking around for open wounds.  
  
"You're ok. Thank goodness. My poor baby. Come on I'll get you some treats." Angel said carrying the cat out to the kitchen.  
  
Hiei watched the cat meow and rub itself against her legs as she got the bag of kitty treats out. He was still trying to find out how to get back to the Dark Tournament. Angel turned to look at Hiei to see his distant eyes. She held her tongue from sudden questions welling up in her mind to ask. She went to the fridge and took out a carton of eggs. She got out a frying pan and non-stick spray.  
  
"You want something to eat?" She asked Hiei snapping him out of his train of thought.  
  
"Yeah." Hiei answered.  
  
Angel made some eggs and bacon and then cleaned the kitchen as Hiei ate. Hiei watched Angel clean the kitchen from the corner of his eye. She was acting strangely ever since she had been sick the week before. Some times at night he'd heard her sit up in bed panting or crying. He concluded to himself that she just had nightmares the whole time but what caught him off was when it came to school yesterday she was saying what would happen next in a low mutter. This was changing what was happening to her. She did say that she was slightly empathic. Angel felt very disturbed ever since she got sick the weeks before. She had been having premonitions like crazy. Some of them felt so real; she could feel the pain, and heartache as well as loss, which made her awake in the middle of the night crying. The phone rung as she was heading to her room to change.  
  
"Hello? Oh hey Jasmine. Nuthin' why? WHAT?! No! I am NOT going to dress like that." Angel's conversation began.  
  
Hiei watched a crimson blush glow onto Angel's face as she talked to her cousin.  
  
"Alright. If we're going to the beach. No one knows me out there. But if I get hit on I'm going to kill you." Angel said before hanging up.  
  
"What was that about?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Jasmine wants me to go to the beach with her today. So . . . you want to come with us or stay here?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm staying near you human." Hiei replied.  
  
"Ok." Angel said going into her room and grabbing some clothes and heading towards the shower.  
  
Hiei went into the livingroom and watched TV. He watched the local news and knew why Jasmine wanted Angel to go to the beach. A new club had opened and teens were allowed to go in. He smirked knowing that the usually naive teen in the shower would just look the other way when it came to having fun. When he heard her leaving the bathroom he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing one of the shirts her aunt gave her. It was a belly revealing spaghetti strapped red tank top with shorts that rode up her thighs that seemed tight on her.  
  
"Why is it that you're wearing THOSE clothes?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Jasmine said I should 'Try and live for once' although this is totally uncalled for. I look like a whore." Angel said with a blush.  
  
"Your clothes look tight." Hiei asked.  
  
"That's because I can somehow fit into these shorts and they're two sizes smaller than what I usually wear. My grandma approved of these clothes." Angel said.  
  
"Your grandmother? Whose mother?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It's my moms." Angel said while taking her car keys.  
  
Hiei went and touched Angel's cheeks they were still slightly warm. Angel tried to not blush badly from how close he was. Hiei went and changed and then went to the carport to see Angel had started the car and turned the AC on. He got into the car and sat in the passenger seat to see that she had her favorite CD in. They drove off to her uncle's house to pick her cousin up. Jasmine was in a bit more revealing clothes. She was wearing her string bikini top under a VERY skimpy white string top with really short shorts.  
  
"Jasmine, bold can only describe your dressing. You're very bold girl. I wish I could have the guts you have." Angel said.  
  
"You have the flat stomach." Jasmine said.  
  
"Tell me again why I am doing this?" Angel asked.  
  
"Because I'm your cousin and you love me and you wouldn't let me go to such a place by myself." Jasmine said.  
  
"I wonder why I care so much." Angel said.  
  
"Prepare to be hooked up." Jasmine said.  
  
"Jasmine." Angel said in warning.  
  
Hiei watched the cousins talk to each other. They were total opposites like day and night. One of bold and boycrazy while the other did reasonable thinking before acting and has the touch of reality.  
  
"Why do you listen to this CD all the time I'm around?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"I love this cd." Angel said.  
  
"It's sooo morbid. You should be one of those Goths." Jasmine said.  
  
"I'm a Goth at heart then Jas." Angel said with a smirk while waiting for the light to turn green.  
  
They got to the club and Angel was about to murder her cousin when a guy came up to her and asked for her name. Angel glared at Jasmine as Hiei came up to her side. Hiei put an arm around Angel's slim waist and told the guy not to hit on her. The guy was VERY intimidated and walked off.  
  
"Uh arigatou Ho-kun." Angel stuttered.  
  
"Don't mention it." Hiei said while looking around.  
  
Jasmine was dancing as Angel and Hiei were looking out at the Gulf. When Jasmine was done having her fun she came up to Angel and Hiei.  
  
"Ready to go now?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jasmine said.  
  
The three were now in the car on the way back home when Jasmine's cell went off. After a moment she whispered to Angel something which Hiei should have told her that it was fruitless to whisper.  
  
"WHAT?! GRANDMA IS ON HER WAY HERE?!" Angel yelled.  
  
"She's bringing Gabe, Neeko, and Awenah too." Jasmine said.  
  
"Well you get to see them for the first time unless your mom is going to be a bitch." Angel said.  
  
"Knowing you you'll gush over Gabe and Neeko like during the summer. Chris told me that you helped Neeko with his breathing treatments and all." Jasmine said.  
  
"I love my baby cousins." Angel said while pulling into the driveway to see her Grandmother's red van.  
  
"How long have you known that they were coming?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well I guess I DID leave out the detail that she left last night and was arriving any time now. And that she brought Nicky and Austin too." Jasmine said.  
  
"NO!!! I'm going to be chased out of my room! AGAIN!!!" Angel said while parking on the other side of the street.  
  
"Angel!!!" Austin and Nick yelled practically plowing her over.  
  
"Nick, Austin what a surprise." Angel said.  
  
"Victoria wants to see you." Austin said.  
  
"Come here you brat!" Angel said grabbing Nick and putting him over her head.  
  
The 6-year-old screamed and kicked as he was being carried toward the house.  
  
"Seems like Jasmine's plan worked." Her mom said.  
  
"Mom." Angel sighed.  
  
"Oh you look nice Angel. So has Rick asked you out?" Her grandma asked hugging her.  
  
"No, he moved away." Angel said.  
  
"Damn girl two sizes small and it fits you like a glove. I wish I had that figure again." Her aunt, Victoria said while feeding her son a bottle.  
  
"Oh oh where's Neeko?" Angel asked.  
  
"Right here. And I haven't gotten his breathing machine out but he needs his treatment. Want to help me?" Her grandma asked.  
  
"Oh Neeko Neko, kawaii!!! Come here to Auntie Angel." Angel said picking up the baby.  
  
Hiei saw how the baby smile toward her to see her smile back and then make a funny face which made the infant gurgle. Jasmine got the bouncy seat and his machine from the van and brought it into her room. Angel seat and strapped the baby into the seat before taking the medicine and putting it in the machine. She held the thing to Neeko's face as the baby happily sucked on his pacifier.  
  
"That's my boy. I want a baby just like you when I get older." She said after taking him out of the seat and patted his back.  
  
Neeko saw Hiei and started to smile to the fire demon and started to kick Angel to try and get to him.  
  
"Ow that hurts. I just have to do this for at least 3 more minutes and then we'll see if Hiei wants to hold you okay?" She said to the baby.  
  
Neeko gurgled. Right then his older sister of 10 months, Awenah came in and jumped onto Hiei's lap. Hiei looked at the girl in his lap and then heard Angel laugh.  
  
"Awenah come her sweetie. Come give me a hug." Angel said holding a free arm out to her cousin.  
  
The chubby toddler got off of Hiei's lap and hugged Angel before plopping herself onto Angel's lap and poking her baby brother. Angel was finished patting Neeko's back and held the two children in her arms.  
  
"So have you been a good girl for Grandma and Grandpa?" Angel asked.  
  
Awenah shook her head yes and then said 'juice'. Hiei could tell that this human was NOT at all what she seemed from earlier. She was good with kids. Austin and Nick came into the room and asked Angel to play her playstation.  
  
"Uh uh me and Victoria are going to play dance dance revolution. You can watch though." Angel said while taking the dance pads out.  
  
"Ready? I've gotten better." Victoria said making sure her dance pad worked.  
  
"Well you aren't the only one who practiced." Angel said.  
  
Hiei watched the two play their first battle round. He wondered why this was the craze.  
  
"Aw man I got a C. I'll beat you next round." Angel said to her aunt who was laughing.  
  
"Come on lets do non-stop mode then." Victoria said.  
  
"You're on." Angel said tying her hair into a loose braid before taking the mate first.  
  
Hiei watched as her hair fell out of its tie as she jumped at each step.  
  
"Aw man! I missed that one! HA! Got it now." Angel said while moving her feet to where the arrows needed to be stepped on.  
  
"Well, 5 songs in a row and ended up with a C. Not bad. My turn." Victoria said as Angel wiped her sweat off her brow with a towel.  
  
"I bet you can't beat my score Tori." Angel panted while getting a bottle of water off her desk to drink.  
  
""We might tie though." Victoria said before having to start.  
  
"You should try this game Ho-kun. Since you're from Japan I know you MUST have played this game before." Angel said sitting next to Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, I can do the hardest song there is. It took me a long time though." Hiei answered.  
  
After Victoria finished and Angel bragged for a moment Hiei took a shot at the game. He did 'La Senorita' at maniac and beat it with an A.  
  
"Damn!" Angel said.  
  
"That was easy." Hiei said with a smirk towards Angel.  
  
"Hmph you can say that! You've played it longer than I have. I just got this game 2 months ago." Angel said with a frown.  
  
Victoria went out to the livingroom leaving Hiei and Angel alone.  
  
"You suck. You and your demon blood and your speed." Angel growled.  
  
Hiei chuckled at her sign of jealousy. He pat her on the head and saw her glare.  
  
"Why is it that everyone pats my head like I'm some kind of puppy?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'd have to differ. You seem more like your kitten Patches." Hiei said.  
  
Angel blushed from this while being patted on the top of her head by the demon.  
  
**Written in the middle of the night in a private journal**  
  
It's strange but now I feel attracted towards him. Oh god what the hell am I sayin?! But that's all. Beside my premo/nightmare. I just hope it don't happen.  
  
**Fin de etapa* 


	8. Chapter 8: Emotional Struggles

It began with a fortune cookie  
  
Chapter 8: Emotional Struggles  
  
The weekend ended VERY quickly making Angel groan as she tried to finish her homework in the library.  
  
"I hate math, any form of math, any method of math, any mathematical formula and anything that has to do with the damn subject." Angel moaned while trying to finish her Algebra II homework.  
  
"You shouldn't have been so ga ga with your cousins during the weekend and you would have been able to do you work." Hiei said while helping her.  
  
"I've been trying to come up with a way of how you can get back to your world." Angel said bringing out a long roll of physic and mathematical formulas of possible dimension jumping.  
  
"How can you do all of this?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I had help." Angel said while writing down more formulas.  
  
"What kind of help?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Premonition, last week, 30 years into the future. The barrier of light is able to be penetrated and dimension leaping is possible for humans." Angel said while fixing her glasses back to the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Hey nerd! When are you going to get an F?" A guy asked while grabbing her pencil and glasses.  
  
"HEY!!! GIVE THOSE BACK YOU BAKAYARO!!" Angel yelled.  
  
Hiei saw the guy take her pencil and glasses and started a chase. Angel ran out of the library after the guy. Hiei rolled the paper up and put her books in her bag to follow her. Angel chased after the guy until she found herself in the baseball field.  
  
"A nerd like you needs a lesson." The guy said advancing towards her.  
  
"Give me my glasses back you bastard!" Angel yelled punching the guy.  
  
Hiei saw the guy trying to hit on her and felt his blood boil. Angel decked the guy again and was able to retrieve her glasses and pencil.  
  
"A person's future depends on my research. So back off perv." Angel said while walking away.  
  
"Hey Angel what's wrong? You look angry." Brett asked.  
  
"It's nothing." Angel lied while walking away.  
  
For the whole night after school ended Angel was at her computer desk calculating and coming up with a solution. Hiei came back into the room after swimming to see her there.  
  
"Man there's one part missing. But what is it? I remember everything but . . . oh shit." Angel said before clutching her head.  
  
"Angel what's wrong?" Hiei asked sensing her spirit power raising.  
  
"Another premonition." Angel said while her elbows rested on her desk.  
  
"Why is it that you're suddenly getting more of them?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I don't know." She replied before taking her pencil back into her hands and writing down what the premonition was about.  
  
"Mass murder of humans? You come up with very dreary ones." Hiei said.  
  
"Well I have no choice over-" Angel was cut off as Sarah, Lyndsay, Jessie, Boo boo, Austin, and Nick came in.  
  
"YU YU HAKUSHO IS ON!!! WATCH IT WITH US!!!" The 6 yelled.  
  
"Alright I guess I can finish this after some anime." Angel said.  
  
"Some?! Girl you've been working on your project for nearly 3 days in a row with no sleep now. You need some Jap anime treatment as well as some green tea. Wait a minute you drank it all. Well mom got you some more. I'll get you a mug you just sit here." Lyndsay said while running off to the kitchen.  
  
"The life of an older sister. A blessing yet a curse." Angel said.  
  
After Lyndsay came back on Yu Yu Hakusho came on and everyone was criticizing the show's editing.  
  
"Hiei's so hot." Lyndsay said.  
  
"Shorty." Sarah said.  
  
"Damn it!!! This is the 7th episode where they have Hiei and Genkai in the tent. I wanna see the dragon of darkness attack again." Angel said waving her fist towards the TV.  
  
"Shorty's stuck." Sarah said.  
  
"Stop calling him short. I bet he could kick your rear end any day." Angel said.  
  
"But still, he's short. Observe. In the manga it's says that he's this tall, while I'm this tall. See a difference?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Height isn't a factor when it comes to a fighter's ability seesh. Many people mostly boys underestimate us females to be great fighters." Angel said in front of Sarah's face.  
  
Hiei watched the two sisters argue about a fighter's ability.  
  
"You're missing it!" Boo boo said.  
  
"Missing what?" The two asked.  
  
"The Leprechaun!" Nick, Jessie, Boo Boo, and Lyndsay said.  
  
"Oy!" Angel said smacking her forehead.  
  
"Where's me pot o' gold?" Sarah mimicked Jin's accent.  
  
"Yeah! Where is it?" Angel said laughing.  
  
Hiei chuckled at the 7-laughing humans in the room who were holding their sides. At least until Jin gave Yusuke a punch.  
  
"Now that was a cheap shot!!! And totally edited!" Angel said.  
  
"Yeah!! Where's the violence? Where's the butt kicking action? Where's the bloodspray? Where's the praying mantis?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Praying mantis?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"She's talking about Zorak, Ho-kun." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"BRAK SHOW!!!" Sarah yelled.  
  
When Yu Yu Hakusho ended Angel went straight to her computer desk and turned her computer on. Through she didn't have Internet she could still use her computer for research. Hiei heard clicking from behind him as he was doing his 'homework' and saw Angel there working on the roll of calculations as well as designing something.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked while resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Trying to design a hand-held dimension leap portal. I almost remember all the calculations from my premonition so you can soon be back where you were at the Dark Tournament." Angel said while rubbing her tired eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't wear yourself out." He said.  
  
"You want to get back home and I did say that I was going to help you so let me help you. If I was in your situation I'd want to be home too." Angel said while putting a cd into the CD-ROM and plugging in headphones.  
  
Hiei watched as she started to type quickly on the keyboard. H watched as fast text zoomed past the screen. Hours passed and it was near midnight. She was still working on her research while nibbling on a piece of toasted bread. She was humming from her music as Hiei could hear the song through the headphones. Listening to Jennifer Lopez's 'Ain't It Funny' and feeling down as she typed more on the research Angel felt herself tearing. Grabbing a nearby tissue box she quickly wiped the tears and continued with her research. Changing the songs a few times she found one that seemed to suit her most in this unknown depressed state. It's a song by 'tAtU' called 'Show me love'  
  
This was an accident  
That the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling  
  
Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense  
  
Tell me nothing really counts  
Lashing out of breaking down  
Still somebody loses cause  
There's no way to turn around  
  
Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love me, show me love  
'Till you open the door  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Till I'm up off the floor  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Till it's inside my pores  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Till I'm screaming for more  
  
Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness  
  
Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around  
  
Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense  
  
You play game I play tricks Girls and boys (I edited it to fit Angel's unknown feelings), but you're  
the one  
Like a game of pickup sticks  
Playing by f****** lunatics  
  
Show love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Till you open the door  
  
Show love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Till I'm up off the floor  
  
Show love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Till it's inside my pores  
  
Show love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Till I'm screaming for more  
  
Angel looked away from the computer and saw that Hiei was looking at her as he rested on the air mattress with his arms under his head, which was propped up by a pillow. She turned and went back to her research as she listened to 'Boys II Men's 'I'll make love to you' and then stopped the song wondering why the hell she was so depressed. She hastily typed faster and faster as tears started to blur her vision. She took a drink of water as she took the tissue from earlier and wiped her tears away from her eyes. She was trying to figure out why she was crying at all. As she typed in two more formulas she solved the code. She smiled for a moment though as she remembered what she had to do with this broken code. Sure she broke the code but now she had to make the gadget and try to not scream in mental or emotional agony.  
  
"You're finished?" Hiei asked seeing that her fingers stopped hitting the board hard.  
  
"Yes, I'm finished for now." Angel said while closing her research folder and bringing up her story.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I'm going to work on my novel now." Angel said with a plastered smile.  
  
Hiei could see past the obvious fake smile on her face. He stood up and removed her hands from the keyboard to feel them shaking from doing so much in 7 hours. It was now nearly 1 in the morning.  
  
"You're tired. You need your rest for school. Now go lay down stupid human." He said harshly while removing her from the chair.  
  
She didn't know that she'd have the machine not even half way done by the end of the school year.  
  
"Fine I'll go to bed now. I just need to take something for my headache." Angel said moving from his arms and going out of the room.  
  
Hiei saw the distraught look in the girl's eyes as she went out of the room. He looked at where she could sleep and wasn't at all affected that she would have to share the air mattress with him. Angel opened the cupboard doors and looked for a bottle of anti-depressants that were in there for a while that had never been touched. She took 1 out of the bottle and downed it quickly. She coughed from practically inhaling the water while swallowing the pill. She went to the bathroom and grabbed her clean pjs and changed before going back to her room. Seeing that sleeping next to him was unavoidable she stepped over the mattress to put her necklaces up. Hiei watched as she took her crucifix and silver necklace off. He noticed that she treated the silver necklace gingerly as she placed it on her dresser.  
  
"Who gave you that silver necklace?" He couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Rick gave it to me." Angel said, her eyes portraying sadness.  
  
Hiei saw the sad pitiful look in her eyes as she stretched over him to turn the light off. He felt her lay down next to him.  
  
"You cared for this 'Rick' a lot it seems." He said.  
  
"I do. But the problem is . . . now all that happened. It seems like it was more like a brother/sister thing instead of a relationship between and guy and a girl. He's obviously forgotten about me." Angel said.  
  
Hiei rested a hand onto her bare arm and saw something.  
  
**What Hiei-kun saw**  
  
He saw Angel with a guy that seemed to be from the same ethnic background picking her up and spinning her around in the air and making her laugh. They seemed so happy but something dark was lurking somewhere.  
  
"I like you Rick. I like you alot." He saw Angel say to the guy.  
  
That was it. She never saw him after that but only when he came by with the moving van to tell her goodbye. She hugged him tightly and told him to stay with her. But he pushed her back. He kissed her on the cheek and then went back into his parent's van and disappeared. Hiei saw Angel watch the van disappear and then saw her collapse to her knees and cry. More flashes of the better times of when they hung out came to light. Hiei saw how devastated she still was.  
  
**Fin**  
  
"I really did care for him. But he was too blind to see how I did care. People seem to flaw a lot when they're in love or if they are fond of someone to where they are only happy when they're around. When they leave that person never feels like they'll never be happy ever again." Angel said.  
  
"Emotions are nothing but a bother." He said.  
  
"Emotions . . . I hate them now. They can either turn a person bitter or turn them into a wailing willow from all the crying they do." Angel said before falling asleep.  
  
**Written in the early dawn**  
  
Why do I feel like I can relate with him? I don't know why I am getting so depressed. I don't know why I cry so hard when everyone, especially when he's not near. Am I breaking my silent vow? God help me.  
  
**Fin de etapa**  
  
. . . . .Poor girl is starting to fall in love. . . . . 


	9. Chapter 9: 6 months later

It began with a fortune cookie  
  
Chapter 9: 6 months later  
  
Angel looked at her final exam papers in agony. She was a good student and all but when it came to studying she just didn't want to do it. Hiei saw her death glaring at the papers as if hoping they'd just spontaneously combust into flames. He had a small smirk of amusement until it actually happened. The small study paper stack was on fire.  
  
"MEEP!!!" Angel squeaked while stepping back from her desk.  
  
"Now how did that happen I wonder." Hiei joked.  
  
"Not funny!" Angel yelled while trying to save her papers.  
  
"Seems like your training is going well." Hiei said while taking a sip of the green tea that she prepared for them as they studied.  
  
"What training? I think it's all abuse to the mind." Angel said while rubbing her head in mock pain.  
  
"What was that thing you signed up for in Choir?" Hiei asked.  
  
"A talent show." Angel said with a smile.  
  
This brightened the mood in the room.  
  
"What are you going to be doing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Singing." Angel said.  
  
"Singing what?" He asked.  
  
"The power of goodbye. Why do you want to know?" Angel asked.  
  
"Just wanting to know." He said before going back to the papers in front of him.  
  
Angel went to work on the hand-held dimension portal gadget as he studied. Hiei started to notice how slowly she was making the machine. It was as if she was fighting herself or forcefully making herself make the thing. Lately he had been getting worried for Yukina. Being away for this long without him there to protect her was making him uneasy. And especially with Kuwabara showing interest in her was making him uneasy at the moment. Angel saw him tense and got off her seat and touched his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure he won't do a thing. He's probably too scared." She said to him when he was glaring at her.  
  
"How are you so damn sure?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I may not be a scholar in the area of romance but I know one thing for sure." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"What's that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"If I had an older brother like you guys would keep their distance. The guy who would seriously want to date Yukina-san would come to you first for permission." Angel said pointing out a good point.  
  
"Are you sure there is no such thing as a college degree in romance out there?" Hiei asked, his voice stern and serious.  
  
"I'm sure. Because being a degree holder would have had a longer love life than I have." Angel said before heading back to her desk.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked, now interested in what she had to say about things in her opinion instead of society's.  
  
"I've only had 2 boyfriends, most girls these days are either saying they're going to marry their boyfriends or they're dating their one hundred and some odd number of guy." Angel said.  
  
"You've only dated 2 guys?" Hiei asked surprised.  
  
"You make that sound bad. I wait for the one to come. I don't this whole game with guys. I don't like my emotions being toyed with." Angel said with her arms stubbornly crossed over her chest.  
  
"The one?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"The one will be there with me to never leave me alone and be next to me for eternity. The one I would bear children for. And the one I'd take care of until the day I die." She answered with a smile that reached her eyes.  
  
Hiei nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Although me and Rose will probably become seamstress' instead of wives to some guys. Because we're mostly incompatible with any guy." Angel said with a laugh.  
  
Hiei noticed that now a days ever since he talked to Angel that one night about Rick that she had became happier and smiled more brightly. Angel got up and stretched. Her back popped as her joints snapped from her stretching. Sitting practically all day had made her body slightly sluggish. Hiei watched her stretch. Her shirt crawled up her flat stomach as she reached for the sky. Her hair had fallen out of its tie earlier and was now fanning behind her.  
  
"Man I need a nice hot shower. I'll work more on the device when I come back." Angel said grabbing her pjs and extra things before leaving the room.  
  
Hiei went to the computer and opened a folder and found something interesting to him. It was a diary of somesort. Knowing that he shouldn't read it he was about to close the window when something caught his eye.  
  
**The entry**  
  
Lately I have really had rainy weather. I can't distinguish these emotions in me. I still can't believe he left me behind and it seemed like he was happy too! The bastard. But then that is what every guy does. Tear your heart out of your chest, bleed it in front of you, and then step on it as if your emotions are nothing. That's why I silently swore when he left that I'll never fall in love again. I don't want my feeling trampled on like that ever again. Well here's a bit of what I feel right now . . . .  
(This is original work so no stealing!!!!)  
My song 'Days come to an end'  
  
I looked around  
And noticed the darkness  
When days come to an end  
Nothing else is more important  
Than love  
  
My heart was taken  
And I want it back  
Before the days come to an end  
  
I look around at the darkness  
As my tears fall  
Nothing will remain  
  
When the days come to an end  
  
I wish silently  
That these days would last  
But I know they'll come to an end  
  
I look at the stars  
To see them fall and hit the seas  
Showing the fallen dreams that'll dim  
  
When the days come to an end  
  
My dreams were shattered  
After the death of my star  
All my hopes of love have faded  
Making my star die and fall into the sea  
  
I've never had someone to hold me  
I was afraid he'd tell me  
'I don't love you anymore'  
  
I only pushed away to avoid the pain  
Of heartbreak  
  
My friends told me my time would come  
But I doubted everything they said  
I believe in destiny  
I believe in fate  
And I must find mine before I find love  
  
I must get things done first  
Get through with growing  
Become a true woman  
Finish my path  
My destiny  
  
But still covered in darkness  
My eyes filled with uncried tears  
Will everything change when  
  
The days come to an end  
  
I look around at the darkness  
As my tears fall  
Nothing will remain  
  
When the days come to an end  
  
I wish silently  
That these days would last  
But I know they'll come to an end  
  
I look at the stars  
To see them fall and hit the seas  
Showing the fallen dreams that'll dim  
  
When the days come to an end  
  
Oh I wish silently  
That the days would last but I know  
They have to end  
I can't hold tears back  
Loneliness is a burden  
  
I hold in my heart  
My soul  
  
Well that's how I feel. Oh I haven't even opened my fortune cookie yet. Well school starts tomorrow. Oh hell with it I'll open the cookie. I'm hungry again anyway. *Opens yummy cookie and reads fortune* Now this is the oddest fortune I've ever had. 'Someone from an unusual place that you admire will sweep you off your feet' Doesn't that sound strange? The person . . . Er I guess it would be person I admire isn't even real so why am I so uptight about these damn fortunes. Oh well. I have to go to bed. I think my 'Pre-Junior' jitters are over now.  
  
Sayo!  
Angel Renee AKA Pryo maniac (MWAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* HAHAHAHHAAHA!!!!!)  
  
**Fin**  
  
Hiei closed the window quickly and was back on the mattress before Angel could open the door. Her hair was in a towel, which was on the top of her head as her pjs stuck to her. Though she had a small form Hiei could see it. (Sadly she doesn't have the 'A+' figure guys want ok!) She took her seat back at the desk and started to work more of the device late into the night. Hiei fell asleep before she finished her work for the day. Angel finished what she wanted done and shut her computer off and was trying to jump over Hiei to get to her bed. What she didn't expect though was for Hiei to grab her ankle and pull her onto the mattress. She landed right on top of him.  
  
"Gomen! I didn't know you were awake. I tried to stay quiet." Angel said.  
  
"You were about to hit me human." He said before letting her off his chest.  
  
With no retort, which surprised her, she just crawled under the covers and went to sleep as Hiei wondered if he was too harsh on her. The next morning he saw that she wasn't in bed. He got up and walked around the house to see she wasn't there. He stepped outside to see her car wasn't in the driveway. Concluding that she was at the store for groceries he went back into the house to see a small note written in a code. Remembering this from somewhere he went to the trapper where Angel kept her notes and translated the strange code.  
  
'Angel, I have to tell you something you might not like. For starters Rick is over here wanting to talk to you. About what I don't know but I know it will probably hurt you. Come over before meeting him. For a pep talk of sort. So if he does hurt your feelings again you can be heartless to him when he tries to get you back in the near future.  
  
Your worried sister,  
Rose'  
  
Hiei dropped the letter and remembered where Rose lived and started to run there. When he go to the house he saw Angel there with the guy she liked and Rose standing next to her. He remained in the tree as things were unfolding.  
  
"Angel. I know you like me and all and I like you too. But this sudden moving has brought many things to light. The like I had for you was merely because I felt pity for you. You always have to isolate yourself from others because you feel insecure around others you don't know. Always hide your emotions when you're sad or angry. Anti-social when it comes to events when you're alone. It was all pity. I'm sorry." Rick said.  
  
Hiei saw hate as well as sorrow come to Angel's eyes as Rick said that to her.  
  
"So . . . it was pity you felt for me? I'd fallen for you and all you can say is that it was pity you bastard!! You love to toy with people don't you? DON'T YOU?! Well I'm NOT going to be anybody's game anymore. Rose lets go to my house and leave this excuse of a man here. I'm fed up with games of the heart." Angel said coldly as Rose got into the passenger side of the car.  
  
"I loved you . . . but now . . . I hate you Rick." Angel said before leaving Rose's house.  
  
Hiei ran back to the house and saw Rose and Angel on the porch. Rose was patting Angel's back as her shoulder's shook and rattling sobs escaped her lips.  
  
"There's someone out there just for you. I just know it. Oh Angel I'm sorry. It's my fault to have let you be hurt this much. I knew I should have protected you like you protect me from hurt. I'm sorry. I can't be a sister if I allow those around me to be hurt so easily." Rose said.  
  
"No, it's not your fault Rose. You're the best friend a human being on the earth would ever want to have. I'm happy that you're my friend. You did nothing wrong. But now I can keep to my oath." Angel said.  
  
"What oath is that?" Rose asked.  
  
"To never fall in love again at all." Angel said coldly.  
  
"Then we shall both be seamstress' for the rest of our lives." Rose said trying to cheer her friend up.  
  
"I shall start on a petticoat then, ne Rose-chan?" Angel asked with a plastered smile.  
  
"Yeah, but then. What if a man comes and sweeps you off your feet. A man who would never hurt you even if he tried? A man that would be the best husband and father? You'll actually let 'The One' escape your hands Ms. 'I want to be a mother and have a wonderful life'?" Rose asked.  
  
"Screw the romanticism. My days of being a hopeless romantic are over. I've experienced too much of the world's harshness to be truly happy." Angel said.  
  
**AW SHIT!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: ME? LIKE HIEI!

It began with a fortune cookie  
  
Chapter 10: ME? LIKE HIEI?!  
  
"What about Hiei then?" Rose asked.  
  
"What about him? I'm helping him go back to where he belongs." Angel said.  
  
"You're blushing." Rose said.  
  
"Bullshit." Angel said not knowing that her cheeks were pink.  
  
"Got the hots for a demon do you? This is wonderful!" Rose said.  
  
"What's wonderful? Are you completely MAD?!" She yelled.  
  
"Angel, if I'm not mistaking you've had a liking for him for a while. Lets see like when he first sudden appeared after Rick left. Hello this sounds like a god send. God himself had sent you someone who could probably make you happy for the rest of you life." Rose said.  
  
"Rose, what drug have you been smoking?" Angel asked while standing up and wiping her tears from her eyes.  
  
"None. I'm dead serious." Rose said.  
  
"But then again you're probably right. On SOME levels Rose." Angel said while opening the door and feeling wind pass her.  
  
"But Angel you haven't found out an explanation as to why you suddenly start to cry or hum to yourself or have that 'twitch'." Rose said.  
  
"That 'twitch' is natural." Angel growled.  
  
"Man you're becoming the Queen of Ice now." Rose said.  
  
"Queen of Ice is better than being a whining female who doesn't know when to stop on trying to find her Prince Charming." Angel said while sitting onto the couch.  
  
"Ohiyou Hiei-kun." Rose said.  
  
"Morning Rose." Hiei said.  
  
"Angel's in the sourpuss mood can you help me snap her out of it." Rose whined with her famous puppy eyes.  
  
"I guess. Come here Angel. You need to smile at least for Rose." Hiei said picking her off the couch and placing her in his lap and tickling her, not like he hadn't done this before.  
  
Angel started to squirm in his arms and laugh hard. Rose couldn't help but smile as Hiei tickled her depressed friend.  
  
"Oh Angel prom for you is coming up soon isn't it?" Rose asked.  
  
"Stop it Hiei. Yeah Rose." Angel said in between laughs.  
  
"Well have you picked your dress out?" Rose asked.  
  
"Remember when I put an ad on the Internet for a kimono?" Angel asked.  
  
"Okay. I remember. Don't tell me you actually got one." Rose said in a 'Get out of here' tone.  
  
"Yeah. I got a violet and white kimono as well a s a nice hairpiece for it for prom." Angel said.  
  
"But then you're going alone." Rose said.  
  
"Nick and everyone will be there." Angel said.  
  
"But remember what plans you HAD for prom?" Rose asked.  
  
Angel then looked depressed. Her and Rick were supposed to ruin prom night for the jocks and preps. This thought brought a tear down her cheek.  
  
"See what pain he's caused. You need to enjoy prom you can crash next year's prom." Rose said.  
  
"That's right I need to hang out with my friends more." Angel said while still sitting in Hiei's lap.  
  
Angel looked at Rose seriously. Rose saw that something bad was soon going to happen. That doomed look in her eyes only happened when something terrible beyond all compare is about to happen.  
  
"Angel. Why do you have that look in your eyes?" Rose suddenly asked.  
  
"What are you talking abo-" Hiei stopped when he saw a dark menacing look in her eyes.  
  
"Rose, remember when I told you about that dream I had months ago at school?" Angel asked while getting up.  
  
"Yeah, about the one where the school is MMMMFFMFFFFF! MFFF!" Rose said before hear mouth was covered from her sudden shock.  
  
"We'll be getting our gifts VERY soon now." Angel said with her hand clamped over Rose's mouth.  
  
"But then that means!" Rose said.  
  
"That's right." Angel said while looking at her dominant hand which was her left.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Let's just say we have our own secrets." Angel answered while sitting next to him.  
  
"You know Angel. Now that it's going to happen. Shouldn't we at least say goodbye to them? In case we never see them again?" Rose asked.  
  
"Saying goodbye would be too hard. That's why I hate the talent at times." Angel said with a sad smile.  
  
"But then we all do have our talents." Rose said.  
  
"All that training over at your house where the ballpark is has helped. Now we can truly say that we're ready." Angel said while moving some of her hair away from her face.  
  
"Human you better tell me what the hell you're talking about." Hiei said.  
  
"It's best to NOT explain until it does happen." Angel said while getting up and walking to her room.  
  
"He does have the right to know." Rose said.  
  
"Him being here guarantee it to happen you know Rose." Angel said while bringing up statistics on her computer.  
  
"It has brought the dimensions into unstable statures man look at the scales." Rose said.  
  
"That's right Rose. Here's the data from after I have a premonition. And then during. And then after you have your attacks." Angel said.  
  
"Then . . . if this continues. . . . " Rose trailed.  
  
"The world as we know it. Will plummet into chaos. Rose you being the more intelligent one. Should do the research instead of me. I'll do the fighting stradegizing and fighting itself. That's what I'm good at." Angel said while balling her left fist up.  
  
"Although you haven't even been in your first REAL fight." Rose said while starting to type up things.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Angel yelled.  
  
"You know the arts of fighting and combat but you never really got to test your skills in an uncontrolled environment. Your chances of winning would be approximately . . . . 50/50." Rose said after typing up data.  
  
"I'd rather die than to have this dimension collapse!" Angel yelled.  
  
Hiei grabbed Angel's arm and glared icily at her as a silent 'Tell me now or suffer the consequences'.  
  
"Fine fine. 2 months ago I had a vision. Not a premonition a precise vision. Date, time, place and exact details. The school is going to be . . . . " Angel started to explain but left out details that Hiei shouldn't know until it happened.  
  
Rose looked at Angel the moment she started to explain things. She looked like she was going to kill the demon for his need of information. She grabbed Angel's arm before she could try and strangle him.  
  
"So what you're saying is that if we don't' do anything everything will . . . " Hiei trailed.  
  
"Yes, move Rose. This is a simulation on how we'll go if nothing is done." Angel said playing a simulation.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened at the simulation.  
  
"And how long have you two been preparing?" Hiei asked.  
  
Angel smirked a menacing smirk before holding 4 fingers.  
  
"Four what?" Hiei asked.  
  
"4 years. We've been preparing for 4 years." Rose said while typing up data.  
  
"If Angel said that she had the vision just the other month how did you. . . . " Hiei asked.  
  
"Something inside us told us to being research and training. It's strange." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"Anyway. Now about the final exams." Rose said while taking the notes out.  
  
"No! Don't make me study Rose." Angel said.  
  
"You have to. Although we're going to be trying to save what's supposed to exist you still have to have knowledge." Rose said while hitting her best friend over the head with her Algebra II book.  
  
"Itai. Rose I'm going to be seeing numbers in my sleep good grief." Angel said while rubbing her head.  
  
"Well it should be numbers and not your dreams of being a mother right now. You're FAR too young for that." Rose said.  
  
"Hey a girl can dream can't she?" Angel asked.  
  
"Dream later, study now." Rose said.  
  
"Yes mommy." Angel said in defeat.  
  
Hiei chuckled at the friend's small quarrel.  
  
"You too Hiei you study too." Rose said while typing up more data.  
  
"Why should I listen to a human like you?" He asked.  
  
"Rose already studied for her exams. She ALWAYS gets A's. Brainiac." Angel muttered.  
  
"Hey you're just as intelligent. Looking at the simulation and data you collected from the past 2 years here in private is excellent. You workaholic." Rose said.  
  
"Well I get bored easily." Angel said.  
  
"Well you must have gotten bored a LOT! There's over a fifteen thousand pages of data." Rose said.  
  
"Well I typed at least 20 pages each day." Angel said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Each day for two years?" Rose asked.  
  
"But then all together our data should be around approximately . . . . . 29,200 pages of data from all worlds around our perimeter. Man it sounds like I'm more of a nerd. Funny that if my teachers found out I was acting like a complete idiot at school and a genius here they'd want to know why. Oh well." Angel said.  
  
"You are quite the actress." Rose said.  
  
"I don't consider myself an actress. Merely someone who plays with what she has. Though I am quite smart I do not get some things." Angel said.  
  
"But these formulas right here on this machine blue print are that of trigonometry." Rose said.  
  
"Genius at higher math but a bit under when it comes to the quote simpler math. I told you when I first met you that math isn't my subject." Angel said.  
  
"Getting snappy girl. Is Aunt Red coming soon or something?" Rose asked.  
  
"She hasn't visited yet. And her visiting right now wouldn't be a good thing. Don't talk about her." Angel said a bit snappy while going to leave her room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Can't a girl to the bathroom without people asking?! Geesh!" Angel said snapping before leaving the room.  
  
"Geesh! Her hormones are raging this month." Rose said and then laughed.  
  
"You jinxed me. Curse you Rose." Angel muttered while coming back into the room.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Fin de etapa 


End file.
